You changed my life
by Wizzy8
Summary: Je peux entrer? Non? C'est très malpoli, tu sais. Mais c'est pas grave, je sais qu'on se reverra. C'est une évidence. Dramione (Two shot)
1. Chapter 1

Il buvait, elle buvait. Il riait, elle riait. Elle s'endormait, il la réveillait. Elle tombait, il était toujours là pour la relever. Il était triste, elle lui redonnait le sourire. Il était mal, mais avec elle il se sentait bien. Ils étaient bien, ensemble.  
Souriant encore, il lui glissa quelque chose dans la poche, l'embrassa et partit, la laissant seule devant sa porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se réveilla avec un mal de tête immense. S'accrochant aux couvertures, elle se leva péniblement avant de trébucher et de tomber au sol. Bizarrement, personne ne vint l'aider à se remettre sur pied.

 _Je serai toujours là pour réparer tes bêtises, pas vrai ?_

Entre deux pensées encore voilées par l'alcool, elle se dit que c'était absurde car elle vivait seule. Mais, cette réflexion même lui paraissait des plus bêtes, car c'était pour elle une évidence qu'il y eut quelqu'un qui la relève sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi. Attrapant dans un de ses tiroirs une potion anti-gueule de bois, elle la vida d'un trait avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Elle se prépara un bon litre de café, se rattrapant au bord de l'évier quand elle faillit encore manquer de s'écrouler.

 _Prends ma main, ça ira mieux._

Sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Heureusement, dans une ou deux minutes, la potion ferait effet. Elle se servit une tasse de café, et s'assit difficilement sur le fauteuil où elle avait l'air d'avoir dormi. Après avoir avalé presque la moitié du litre de caféine, elle se sentit pleinement réveillée. Mais, étrangement, une part de ses souvenirs étaient encore comme envolés.

 _Je suis sûr que tu te souviendras plus de rien demain. On parie ? Allez, dix gallions que tu ne sauras même plus qu'on s'est rencontrés !_

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle essayait de se souvenir, elle avait des flashs. Tous flous, mais la seule chose qu'elle voyait, c'était cette main qui était toujours là, à la soutenir. Et ces yeux… Gris ? Bleus ?

 _Mes yeux sont un grand mystère, je l'avoue. Heureux que tu les aimes ! Mais les tiens comptent beaucoup plus pour moi._

Elle s'accrocha à l'accoudoir pour se relever, et atteint un petit miroir dans l'entrée. Regardant ses yeux, elle crut un instant apercevoir dans le fond de son iris chocolat un filament bleuté. Battant des paupières, elle décida d'aller s'habiller. Il fallait qu'elle sorte.

 _Je peux entrer ? Non ? C'est très malpoli, tu sais. Mais c'est pas grave, je sais que je te reverrai. C'est une évidence._

C'est une évidence. Cette phrase tournait dans son esprit. Empoignant un sweat et un jean qu'elle enfila à la hâte, elle mit ses chaussures et redescendit dans l'entrée. La porte était bloquée. Où avait-elle donc mis ses clés ?

 _… sais que je te reverrai. C'est une évidence. Tiens, prends ça, je veux que tu t'en souviennes. Passe-moi ta main. Ne les oublie pas la prochaine fois, je ne serais peut-être plus là._

Sa veste. Sa veste en cuir sur le fauteuil du salon. Elle fouilla dans la poche de gauche, rien. La poche de droite, rien non plus. Alors elle secoua sa veste et tout s'étala sur le sol. Tout. Ses clés. Une carte indiquant le nom d'un bar.

 _Si je suis sûr ? Absolument. Le Rha Bar est le meilleur que je connaisse. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il te ressemble. On y trouve des boissons pures et dures, comme toi._

Un papier à photo plié en trois, en forme de triangle, deux personnes paraissaient s'embrasser.

 _Il était bien, ce photographe. Les photos sont gâchées. Pourquoi je dis ça ? Parce que je suis dessus. Je te gâche. Tu es tellement belle… Tu penses que moi aussi ? Non. A l'extérieur peut-être mais à l'intérieur c'est noir. Tout noir. Et je m'y perds._

Un dessin. Un dessin au fusain.

 _Je suis comme ça, en vrai. Aussi noir que cette feuille. Non, qu'est-ce que tu fais, rends-moi ça ! Tu vas bousiller mon œuvre d'art ! J'ai pas un cœur blanc, non. Tu comptes changer ça, hein ? Avec quoi ? Avec un bout de gomme… C'est vrai. Alors tu seras ma gomme. Joli nom, petite gomme._

Un bracelet. Le sien. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Regardant son poignet, elle constata l'absence de celui qui devait y être. Mais il y avait le sien. Et elle lui avait donné aussi le sien. Pour qu'il se souvienne.

 _Je ne serais peut-être plus là… passe moi ta main… Je veux que tu te souviennes de ce qu'on a vécu. De nous. Que ce soir, on a bel et bien existé. Et je veux me souvenir que pour la première fois, j'ai existé aussi. Je lève mon verre à la prochaine fois p'tite gomme._

Et un morceau de papier à cigarette. Avec une adresse écrite à l'encre verte dessus.

 _Je dois arrêter je sais. Je fumerai pas celle-là pour toi. Tiens, juste pour toi. Garde-le. Pour que tu me retrouves. Au revoir petite gomme._

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve. Elle attrapa ses clés, ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta net quand elle le vit. Il était beau ainsi. Adossé au saule pleureur qui surplombait la mare à deux mètres d'elle dans son jardin, le visage offert au ciel, les paupières clauses, la bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper des volutes de buée, ou de fumée. Dans son t-shirt noir qui jurait avec la luminosité grandissante du soleil et son jean bleu aussi clair que ses yeux, il avait l'air d'un ange. D'un ange déchu. Quelques mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux, et elle le regardait, presque estomaquée par sa beauté, en avançant lentement jusqu'à lui. Un sourire se dessina lentement sur son visage, puis il ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu es là, souffla-t-elle.

\- Comment j'aurais pû nous oublier ?, répondit-il en lui prenant la main.

\- Merci.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as changé ma vie.

\- Tu as changé la mienne aussi, petite gomme. »

* * *

Voicii le dernier chapitre, le premier étant l'épilogue et la fic censée être un one shot. J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à reviewer 3


End file.
